Shurukian
Shurukian Shurukian entered planet Bob on May 15, 2007. At this time she was a small, politically inactive nation that was instantaneously recruited by the United League of Nations (ULN). Shurukian remained in the ULN for a month, until a friend convinced her to leave the ULN for the United Nations Coalition (UNC). After two months, the relationship between Shurukian and her friend deteriorated and she decided to leave the UNC so that her friend would be able to remain. Her resignation post was the first post other than an application that Shurukian had made on CN related forums. The members were sad about the resignation, but understood her reasons and wished her well before she left. Shurukian remained under none for almost a month, until she received a recruitment message for Senatus Populesque Romanus (SPQR). It was the SPQR that finally got Shurukian active in Cybernations politics. She rose to serving as a SPQR Senator, to eventually becoming the MoFA. After a few months, SPQR decided to disband and merge into The German Empire (TGE). Shurukian remained in TGE for six months until a disagreement with policy led her and a few others to join the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA). She remained in MHA for a month until the time that the Kaiser of TGE asked her to return, which she did. During her stay in TGE, Shurukian served as the Minister of Foreign Affairs and Empress of the Empire. She ended her time with TGE in late September 2008, and The Sasori Initiative (TSI) was born only a few weeks later. Since then, she has spent all of her time on Bob leading TSI. Shurukian is currently the Empress of The Sasori Initiative. Ibaran Ibaran is a large sized, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1372 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ibaran work diligently to produce Lumber and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Ibaran to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Ibaran allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ibaran believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ibaran will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens.